Betting on Love
by Happy Hyper Bunny Lover
Summary: Blaise and Draco make a bet they'll certainly never forget, one involving Draco romancing a certain someone. But will he be betting on more than he thought?
1. A Clever Bet

Hello and welcome to my new story: Betting on Love. This a Dramione story, so if you aren't into that ship and don't want to read about it...well...don't. Sorry I have not updated my other stories in so long. I do plan to keep this one updated quite regularly. My beta reader, A Happy Little BumbleBee,is there to remind me of that. Speaking of which, I would like to thank her for doing an awesome job. You should really check out her stories, especially if you are into Draco/Harry fics. She has a particularly adorable Valentine's day one that I believe she is redoing. Now then, onto the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own the sexy Harry Potter, but I do own this plot. Don't steal it, or the boogeyman will get you!

* * *

**Chapter One: A Clever Bet

* * *

**

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry had reopened its doors after all. The governors had realized that the students were as safe there, if not safer, than in their own homes. Therefore, they had letters of a slightly different brand that year. Each one told the students that they were welcome to come back to school. Alternatively, it told them, they could be home-schooled, and the school would send their lessons each week. Rumors flew among the students who came back about who was on which side. Of course, many Slytherins were thought to be future Death Eaters. It is one of these students that we must turn our attention to.

This would be a young blonde who we would have found sitting in a black leather chair in his common room. He was staring into the fire, his hair falling into his eyes. The boy was a seventh year, and he was thinking intently on a somewhat morbid subject: his fate. He knew the likely-hood of surviving to the age of 19 was slim; he had just informed his father a day before that he would be resigning his role as a Death Eater.

Ironically enough, a large owl with dark coloring flew in (how it managed this is unknown, there are no windows in the Slytherin dungeons), dropped a letter in he boys lap, and immediately left. The Slytherin's pale fingers opened the envelope slowly and took out a letter written in his father's hand.

_Draco,_

_I am vastly displeased with your decision, as is the Dark Lord. However, for whatever reason it is not in his interest to punish you at this time. I am doubtful that this will last long, but rather think that my Lord must simply be preoccupied with matters concerning the war._

_Of course, this letter is not just to inform you of that, but more to tell you this: I refuse to consider you my son any longer. At the start of Christmas Break, Krinky will meat you in Hogsmeade to give you your things._

_Lucius Malfoy _

Draco was not shocked at his disownment, but rather relieved that he would be allowed to live for the time being. At any rate, he was still considerably angry at Lucius.

"Bastard" he muttered as he threw the parchment into the fire. It was after this that Blaise, who had declined the choice of becoming a Death Eater, walked in, noticing his housemate's anger.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing?"

"Nothing."

"So what did he say?"

"Let's go for a walk."

And so they left the Slytherin dungeons and found themselves aimlessly walking the castle.

"He's disowning me. Plans to send Krinky with my things the start of Christmas break.

"Whoa, wait a minute. What about—"

"No, he doesn't want to for some reason."

"That's certainly unexpected."

"Father mentioned that he reckons the old git's too busy killing mudbloods."

"So what do you plan to do?"

"I dunno. Find a place in Hogsmeade I suppose. Of course, I don't have any money now."

"I'd offer my place, but my dad's kicking me out after I didn't want to be one."

"Hey, you want to see if we can find a place together?"

"Sounds good to me." After this there was a somewhat long silence. It was a bit awkward, but Slytherins were supposed to be comfortable with silence, so they stuck it out. Draco thought of what it might be like, sharing a dwelling with Blaise. He was about as close to a real companion as Dray had ever had, but he still didn't know how it would work out.

They must have both been thinking the same thing, because the air got suddenly incredibly tense. Finally, it was impossible to hold to Slytherin tradition, and Blaise broke the silence.

So...are you going to the Halloween Ball?

"Well, yeah."

"Who are you taking?"

"I dunno."

"Wait. You mean to tell me the great Draco Malfoy doesn't have a date?"

"No, not yet. I don't really know who to go with. I'm a bit tired of the usual girls I take."

At that moment they were passing the library, and Hermione Granger was entering it. This gave Blaise a brilliant idea for a bet, but he would have to play his cards right.

"What about Granger?" This suggestion stopped Draco in his tracks. He was almost speechless.

"Why on earth would I go with the Mudblood?"

"Because she's hot, and it would be a change."

"It'd be a change, alright. Sometimes I think you're a bit touched in the head."

"Oh well. Doesn't matter anyway, right? You couldn't get her anyway."

"I don't want her."

"I know. Good thing too, because you couldn't have her."

"I could have her, I just don't want her."

"Could not."

"Could too."

"Could not."

"How dense can you be? No, you really couldn't."

"Of course I could!" Draco was getting angry at the idea of not being able to have something. He could have anything, and anyone he wanted.

"So prove it."

"What?" Draco was now utterly confused. Did Blaise just ask him to go out with Granger?

"Prove you can get her. I bet you that you can't. If you can't, you have to date Parkinson for 6 months, and I that time you have to do anything she wants."

"And when I do get Granger?"

"I date Parkinson." Pansy had been after Draco for years, and while he toyed with her when he felt like it, he would rather not have her around in the next 6 months, and our clever blonde knew she wouldn't mind Blaise a bit. That would be fun to watch.

"Done. I can't wait to watch you and Pansy together," and with they shook hands and Dray started to head toward the library.

"Just one more thing, Draco."

"And that is?"

"There has to be a kiss. An obviously mutual kiss. With tongue."

"I-I have to kiss Granger?"

"Yes. Oh, and you may want to try calling her Hermione. Just a thought."

_Damnit. I thought he was just talking about the ball. But to get Granger to snog me will take a lot more than that. Shit._

However, our Slytherin knew he couldn't turn back, and so into the library he went.

A bushy-haired Hermione Granger sat looking studiously into books for the Potions essay she was looking for. Her and the rest of the Golden Trio had returned to Hogwarts while Harry worked out where the final Horcrux was hidden. However, today she though not of Voldemort, but of her studies. That is until a certain someone popped in.

"Hello," came the low drawl she had become so accustomed to hearing.

"What do you want?" she didn't even look up. She didn't need to, she knew who it was.

"Nothing. Sorry, I didn't think it was a crime to talk to the Head Girl." There was something in his voice that was different. It was something Hermione couldn't place. Whatever "it" was, it sparked her curiosity.

"Wait," Draco looked as though he was about to turn, but stopped, "No, really, what do you want?"

"Nothing much really. Just thought I'd say 'Hi'." The Gryffindor raised her eyebrows.

"You wanted to say 'hi' to me?"

"Yeah. Something wrong with that?" Hermione was at a loss for words.

"Well-no-but aren't I supposed to be the wretched, filthy Mudblood?" Draco had a pondering look about his face.

"Yeah. You are."

"Then-why would you want to say anything relatively nice to me?"

The Slytherin shrugged, "Just felt like it I guess. Hey, mind if I sit down?"

"It's not like I can stop you."

"I know, but I asked if you would mind. There's no point in sitting down if it will make you uncomfortable."

"There isn't?"

"No. So, do you mind?"

"Er-no, I guess not."

_He** has** to be up to something. There's just no other explanation._

"What are you doing?"

"Potions Essay," Hermione stated, remembering her work. She returned to writing notes.

"Why all the books, then?"

"I thought I'd do it from a more historical angle. I'm including discoveries from the medieval period."

"Really? You might want to try this then." The blonde plucked a book off a nearby shelf and handed it to her: _Concoctions of the 16th Century and What They Did_.

"Thanks…" she reluctantly took it from his hand.

"You're welcome. I read it recently out of fun. I've always had a thing for Potions."

"Malfoy?"

"Hmm?"

"What's wrong with you?"

"Well, I always thought my skin was too pale, but every girl I ask tells me I wouldn't look good tan. I don't know though, what do you think, as a woman? Would I be sexier tan?"

"No, I mean—"

"So you like me better pale?"

"That's not what I meant—"

"Oh, so you think I'd be better in between?"

"No—"

"Well, then what do you think?"

"I think you seriously misunderstood my question. I think that I was asking 'What is wrong with you that would make you talk to me decently?' rather than 'What's wrong with your appearance?'"

"Oh. Nothing. I told you, I felt like it. Besides, whatever I do for a living is going to require contacts with Mudbloods, right?" The Gryffindor scowled.

"I somehow doubt your line of work requires decency to them. I'm sure your father taught you that much."

"Actually, my father and I have had a—er—parting of ways."

"Parting of ways?"

"He kind of….disowned me."

"What for?"

"Because—well let's just say I resigned from said career."

"Oh…I'm sorry. I just assumed—everyone does—but that's no excuse—"

"It's fine. I understand. I'm Draco Malfoy, spitting image of Lucius Malfoy—Death Eater Extraordinaire."

"I guess, even if it's just in that respect, I misjudged you."

"I told you, it's fine. Now, back to the subject at hand. Be honest, am I sexy pale or should I go tan?"

"Are you completely self-absorbed?"

"Well, I can't be completely so, now can I? If I was, then I wouldn't have given you that book. Now are you going to answer me or not?"

"No," she replied flatly.

"Why not?"

"Because then I'd have to look at you as possibly being attractive, and I don't plan to."

"Well, how do you look at me?"

"As the slimy Slytherin git who hates me and my best friends and is obviously confused as to who he's talking to, as he would never talk decently to me while in his right mind."

"Oh." There was a silence for a few moments, and then he added, "I don't hate you."

The entire conversation Hermione had continued her work as they bantered back and forth, but this was too much. She sharply looked up in shock and then dropped her pencil. This was the first time she had made eye contact with him. His icy silver orbs pierced her warm chocolate ones, and she found there was something almost mesmerizing about it. However, even this did not avert her shock at her rival's words.

"You—you don't?"

"No" He stared back at her seriously as he said it. It felt to our Head Girl as though they stayed that way for an hour, but in truth it could not have been more that a minute. Their gaze was only broken when her watch alarm went off.

"Oh…I have to go." She quickly gather her things and went to leave, but something made her turn back to ell him, "Malfoy—if—if you want to…talk or something…I'll be here tomorrow after lunch for a while. Okay?"

"I'll keep that in mind. See you later, Granger."

"Yeah—you too." She then turned to leave the library, still wondering what had gotten into him. However, even though he didn't say, she had a feeling he'd be back tomorrow.

* * *

What did you think? No, don't talk to your screen like a crazy person, REVIEW! Those are after all the little things that keep me writing. 


	2. A Hogsmeade Idea

Ok, I know a lot of you wanted me to update quick. I hope this is quick enough! Oh, and I would of course like to thank my beta reader: Happy Little Bumble Bee.-Happy Hyper Bunny Lover

Thanks:

**allie-the-fanatic: **Hmm..."not bad." Hopefully by the end of the story I can turn that into a "great." And, yes, I know Blaise is out of character, but I don't care. We had no info on Blaise until the sixth book, and I thought of him quite differently. This is my Blaise, not JKR's.

**The Black Pearl is Freedom: **Glad to hear I curved the line of skepticism. This is a super soon update, but I hope it's soon enough. I actually had it done and beta read 3 days ago, but I was at a weekend long sleepover.

**PrincessBitterHeart: **That's my favorite part to write! You'll see more of it too...

**Mousewolf: **throws story HERE! More! (glad you liked it so well!)

**Hazelocean: **Ooooh...the magic word...Here's your update!

**mysteriouscharm: **um...are you sure? Anyway, the wait's up!

**why-dose-love-hurt: **I'm writing more right now! And I'm incredibly flattered that you're adding me to your favorite author's list!

* * *

**Chapter 2: A Hogsmeade Idea**

* * *

Draco thought that the past two week's worth of conversations had gone quite well. It wasn't nearly as hard as he thought it would be to treat her civilly, though he did have to hold back a few—okay maybe more than a few—insults. But still, not finding her that bad to talk to was quite the accomplishment. 

_I let too much slip though. I know it wasn't that much, but it was still too much._

However, as much as he wanted to get to know her (or at least pretend to), the Ball was still looming over him; it wasn't but another two weeks away. Blaise had not forgotten this either. Just yesterday he had made sure to remind Draco of this the first moment they were alone.

"Have you asked her yet?"

"What?" the blonde asked, trying to play dumb.

"Don't act stupid, Draco. Have you asked or not?" he asked flatly.

"Well…no, not yet."

"Getting worried, are you?"

"Of course not! I'm just taking my time!"

"Well, it's your love life. I don't care if you take your time or not."

"Look, I know what I'm doing, okay. It just takes time."

"Whatever, Draco. Just remember, the Ball is only two weeks away." And with a swish of his cloak, he left Draco there, as flustered as ever.

And now Draco was finding it very hard to finish his lunch.

For one thing, Pansy had her hand in a quite unwanted area, and he certainly did not want to hear the things she was whispering in his ear as she nuzzled into his neck.

Really, though, she was not the slut everyone took her as. She did not sleep with every guy in school, and she really wasn't bad looking. Draco just didn't like her. He had until last year, but for some reason his feelings had fizzled, and Parkinson still hadn't got the message.

And then there was the second thing that was pulling on his insides: he still had to ask her.

Why was it such a hard thing to do? He had tried several times, but couldn't get the words to come out. He had wondered many times what had gotten into himself; he never had trouble asking a girl anything!

However, no matter how queasy it made s stomach, Blaise was right: he had to do it soon if he was planning on having any chance at this bet.

_I'll have to do it today._

At this point our oh-so-sexy Slytherin looked down at his roast beef, deciding it was no use, as there was no way he was going to be able to eat.

"Oi! Goyle! Want my roast beef!"

The henchmen looked at his master stupidly. Then, seeming to get it, he grinned before he took the plate.

Draco looked toward the Gryffindor table. There she was, getting up to leave. Their eyes met, and they had a silent conversation.

**I'm going to the library.**

_I know._

**You coming?**

_Yup._

**See ya there.**

_Give me five minutes._

**To get rid of Pansy?**

_You bet._

They seemed to do that a lot lately. It wasn't really reading each other's mind, they just knew.

Draco waited the promised five minutes before peeling Pansy off.

"Well, sorry gang, but I've got business to attend to."

"Oh, must you Drakie? We could have soooo much more fun attending to business of or own," she said in her most seductive voice.

"Sorry, Pansy, but this really is important, and not going would cost me quite a bit."

"Oh, fine," she pouted, "I'll see you later."

"Like hell you will," he muttered as he exited the hall.

As he walked through the halls of Hogwarts, his nervousness began to get the better of him.

_What if she says no?_

_She won't._

_She could._

_She won't._

_Then why am I nervous?_

_Because she could say no._

He finally had to laterally stop himself. It was not good to argue with oneself. He decided to rehearse what he was going to say.

"Hey, Granger, what do ya say we go to the Ball together? Come one now, it'll be a ball!—No, not good, cheesy."

"Ahem…Granger, look, I'm Dead sexy, so you should got to the Ball with me. Why, you ask? Because I say so!—No, too arrogant."

"Granger, go with me, I'll pay you.—No, she's not one to be bought. Besides, father disowned me."

Our trouble boy then noticed a suit of armor, which he eyed warily. Maybe he could get a bit more…into character.

He swiftly took the suit of armor in his arms and dipped it. In his most seductive voice he said, "You know you want me. Let me take you—to the Ball." All of a sudden it fell from his grasp and….

**CRASH!**

"SHIT!"

His swift reflexes made him run as far and fast as he could from the scene. He didn't stop until he found himself in front of his destination: the library.

_Well, it's now or never, and never will cost me a happy six months._

The usually calm and collected Slytherin Prince walked reluctantly into the library. He found the bookworm he sought out at her usual table. Trying to look casual, he sauntered over to her and sat down.

"Hey"

"What took you so long?"

"Whatever do you mean, Miss Granger?"

"I mean that was more like ten minutes then five."

"When did we agree on five?" The Gryffie gave him a look that said "as if you don't know" and he added, "but I suppose I can understand that you look forward to seeing me. After all, I'm positively dead sexy," she raised her eyebrows.

"Pansy was harder to remove than usual," he lied. She didn't need to know about the suit of armor.

The Head Girl looked up in response and smirked, suppressing a giggle. Draco didn't tell most people about how he really felt about Pansy, but he had told Granger.

"Watcha workin on?" he asked casually.

"Transfiguration."

"Different angle?"

"Yup."

They sat in silence a moment. This was something they did often. It was not tense, not awkward, but oddly comfortable. But, all silences must be broken, and it was Granger who broke this one.

"Have you and Blaise found a place to stay yet?"

"Yeah, actually. We found a flat in Hogsmeade. It's a lot smaller than either of us are used to, but it's better than nothing. They sent a walk-through memory, and McGonagall let us borrow her pensive."

_Hey, Hogsmeade…that gives me an idea…_

"I hope you'll be happy there."

"Probably more cramped than happy."

"Oh dear! The world should stop! Draco Malfoy, Spoiled Brat Extraordinaire, will have to…."she gasped, "downsize!"

"Hey! I resent that!"

"Well, you resemble it too."

"That's not the point. A great Mudblood like yourself should not insult me." He instantly knew this was bad. Very bad.

Granger's face was downcast.

_Shit._

"Hey…Granger…I—I didn't mean it like that." Draco looked at her anxiously, hoping she wasn't mad.

"Wait…you didn't?"

"No, I mean—you are a mudblood—but, ya know, after talking to you for these past two weeks, well…you're not that bad."

"I'm—not?"

"No."

"Well, for a lying, backstabbing, spoiled prat of a 'Slytherin Prince,' you're not that bad either."

"Don't tell anyone that. It'd ruin my reputation."

"You mean your reputation for being a slimy, cold, heartless, evil twit?"

"Yup, that's the one."

"Would it be all that bad to shake it?"

"Of course. I spent years building that up. I don't want all that hard work to go to waste, after all."

"Of course not."

Again there was a silence. Neither tense nor awkward, just…silent. This time it was Draco that broke it.

"So…honestly, pale or tan?" the other teen groaned in exasperation.

"Not this again…"

"Oh, come on. I need an answer!"

"Ask Pansy."

"I don't want to ask her. I asked you."

"Why me?"

"…I don't know…because I said so…now are you going to answer me or not?"

"Malfoy, I've given you the same answer every day for the past two weeks. What do you think I'm gonna say today?"

"I dunno…something along the lines of 'Draco—I've just realized that you are the single sexiest in the universe. Snog me, shag me, but first let me tell you: you would look sexiest .' This is the part where you add 'pale' or 'tan.'"

"Nice try, Malfoy. But—oh dear—look at the time. I must be going." She told him sarcastically.

He helped her put away the books she wasn't checking out, and they left the library once more. He didn't ask her what he should have, but instead asked a different question.

"Hey, you're going to Hogsmeade this weekend, right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Oh…just wondering."

"Um…ok. See ya later, Malfoy."

"Yeah, see ya."

Draco stayed there a minute, formulating his idea into a sort of plan.

_This will be perfect._

* * *

Whadya think? R&R! 


	3. A Simple Question

Here we are at Chapter 3! Once I hit four it will truly be a milestone. Sorry for the lack of update, but my mum has had to get the internet service cut off, so I can only post when I can access the internet (right now I'm on my dad's computer.) When school starts it should get a bit easier, but for now the most I can even consider promising is every two weeks. Sorry. Anyway, I of course want to thank my beta reader, Chelsea, who you can find under the penname A Happy Little Bumble Bee. Now then, READ!

Thanks:  
**Zack-** It is _not_ rushing. It is going at a perfect pace if you ask me. Anyway, other than that, thanks!

**princessdza-** I'm glad you're enjoying the details! I'm also incredibly flattered that you want to add me to you're C2 community, and of course you can! I will try to read one of your stories as soon as I can get the chance. It may be a while, but I promise I will! Sorry the update wasn't as soon as the last one.

**mysteriouscharm-** Do you really think so? I always thought of his character that way...I think I eased up on the arrogance in this chapter though. Do you approve?

**Dominique-**That is so cool! So sorry I can't dish it out any faster! Anyway, I hope you like this chapter!

**HiraTsubasa-**I have to say I felt a bit bold writing that line, but I figured in the context it wasn't so bad. I have to say the first time I ever read him saying something of that sort in a fic I was a bit shocked too. I agree completely that the concietness and paleness suit him best. And I'M asking for your opinion!

**mousewolf-**Well...this chapter for one (hopefully). Anyway, you be the judge of how silly it is.

**princessdza-**I'm glad you like the humor. I never thought I was good with comedy, so it's nice to know someone gets it.

Thanks to all of you for taking the time to review! Love ya, HHBL

* * *

**Chapter Three: A Simple Question  
**

* * *

A few more days passed for our Hogwarts students, and soon it was the Hogsmeade weekend. The streets of the wizarding town were bustling with students. Their pockets were filled with products from Zonko's and Honeydukes, and for the most part the expressions on their faces were those of a cheery sort.

One of these students was Hermione, who was sitting with Ron and Harry in the Three Broomsticks. They had enjoyed their day in Hogsmeade so far; their pockets, like many others, were filled with sweets, and the butterbeers they were sipping were as delicious as ever.

Regardless, there was something pulling at Hermione's brain: she had not spoken to Malfoy in several days. While she knew she shouldn't let it bother it proceeded in doing so anyway.

They had spoken every day for two weeks, and then he had simply stopped coming. In a way, she missed those conversations. It had been something different. After al, one didn't get to have a conversation with their enemy everyday. Of course, this was not all that was making her think of the Slytherin...

_NO! I won't let myself think that way!_

She quickly turned her attention to Ron, and then just as quickly wished she hadn't. He was eating a lemon meringue pie, and it must have been one of the most astonishing and disgusting sights the bushy-haired girl had ever seen. She noticed that the remaining member of the Dream Team seemed to have the same feeling.

"Um...Harry, Ron, I think I'll go of on my own for a bit." She said this trying to sound as casual as possible, but Harry got her drift.

"Alright, see ya later," he replied in exasperation. As she left Ron looked up from his pie.

"Did I do somethin'?" he asked through a mouthful of pie.

"Nah, Mate. Of course not." Harry further reassured him with a pat on the back.

The female of the trio had made her way to the local bookstore. She browsed casually through the isles without realizing that she was in the company of a certain "Sex God."

"Well, well. If it isn't bookworm Granger. Come to find a good read?" she heard a familiar drawl tease.

"Yes, actually," she replied without missing a beat, "Though I must say that I'm quite surprised to see the Sex God of Slytherin in a book shop. I imagined you'd be off snogging someone."

"It's nice to know you were thinking of me, but that does make it appear that you don't know everything."

"Whoever said I know everything?"

"Well, nobody ever came out and _said_ that you know everything, but you sure do _act_ like it."

"I most certainly do not."

"Liar."

"I am not!"

"Okay then. Name something you don't know much about."

"Um..." she racked her brain for something, but for every subject came a dozen facts.

"Shit," she muttered.

"Did you just curse? My, my, it must be hard for you to think of something if you're cursing over it." The Gryffindor scowled at this.

Then it hit her.

"You."

"Wh-what?"

"You. I don't know much about you at all. I talked to you everyday for two weeks but I still don't know much about you."

"Oh...well...maybe you should get to know me then," Malfoy suggested tentatively.

"I...I should?"

"Yeah, why not?"

"Um...ok." The Head Girl felt her cheeks start to tinge. The silence began to get tense, but the moment was recovered by her clever friend.

"Hey, are you hungry?"

"Yes."

"Good, 'cause I'm starving. Let's get something to eat."

And so the two teens found themselves in the Three Broomsticks, eating to their heart's content. They didn't talk much during much of the meal, contrary to the Slytherin's resolve that they would get to know each other better. What conversation there was added up to the usual silly banters they always had.

The fact that they weren't making much headway bothered Hermione, and so she broke another of their silences to confront the issue.

"So, what is it I need to know about you?"

"..."

"Well?" The air surrounding them suddenly got tense. It was the kind of atmosphere in which a conversation could go down many different paths. Both of the students sensed that. Malfoy sat in the silence for quite some time before answering.

"I..." the blonde seemed to be trying to figure out what to say without much success. He sighed in confusion. "I-I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"I mean that I don't think I know myself well enough to answer that question." The air around them changed in that instant. It was still tense, but a different sort of tense: one in which Hermione wanted desperately to offer words of comfort, but knew she couldn't without touching on subjects like the death of Dumbledore.

"Hum...well, how about we star somewhere simple. What's your favorite color?" the Head Girl asked, trying to brighten the mood. The blonde got the hint and replied in a happier tone.

"Well-" but she didn't let him finish.

"Please tell me it isn't black, silver, deep green, or crimson. That would be so stereotypical."

"Actually, my dear Gryffindor, it isn't any of those colors," he told her in a mocking voice.

"Well...what is it?"

In a dramatic fashion, Malfoy reached into his robes and took out a ring. It was encrusted with diamonds surrounding a rather large purple stone. The color to it was rich and deep; it was possibly the most beautiful color violet Hermione had ever seen.

"This," he told her, still quite dramatically, "is the family wedding ring. It has been past down for generations. My father put it on my mother's finger at their wedding. And as long as I can remember I have absolutely loved that color violet."

"It-it's beautiful." Hermione looked at the stone for a moment, admiring it. Then something occurred to her. A small giggle escaped her lips.

"What's funny?" Malfoy asked, slightly befuddled.

_Oh, I really shouldn't. But..._

"It's just occurred to me. Your favorite color is the international gay color."

"What?"

"Purple. It symbolizes gayness."

"What are you implying?"

"Oh...I don't know..."

"You're not saying—"

"Well..."

"You-you don't think I'm.."

"If the color's purple." She shrugged her shoulder with this in an if-the-shoe-fits fashion.

"It's not purple, it's violet."

"They're synonyms."

"You know I'm not."

"Of course." She then gave him a sarcastic wink. This caused the other teen so much frustration that he felt he had to make his point clear.

"**I AM NOT GAY!"**

The whole of Hogsmeade must have heard him for the way he was shouting. Certainly the entire pub did, as they were all staring at him. Hermione looked at him in amusement.

"I never said you were, now did I?" A smirk to rival a Slytherin's graced her features.

"I-I guess not." Slowly he sat down, and even more slowly the customers of the Three Broomsticks went back to their own conversations.

Though it was hard to tell with him, Hermione though she saw Malfoy's cheeks tinge slightly pink. However, before she could fully investigate, he had already made his usually smooth recovery.

"Pale or tan?"

"Honestly!"

"When are you going to answer my question?"

"Never."

"Oh, come now. You shouldn't say 'never.' It just might happen."

"Fine then. What should I say, O Wise One?"

"You should say it will happen when something you know won't happen happens. That way you know it won't happen."

"Ah."

"Well, are you going to rework that sentence or not?"

"No. I think 'never' works just fine. It's not going to happen."

"Okay, if you say so..."

"Well, I do, and I'm Head Girl, so you'd best hush up before you get a detention."

"Oh, abusing our power are we? Could a little of my Slytherin charm be rubbing off, Miss granger?"

"Are you calling me 'charming,' Mr. Malfoy?"

"Well yes, I suppose you are charming. For a mudblood anyway."

"Watch your mouth, or it'll be ten points from Slytherin."

"Oh, I can just feel the charm washing over me."

The rest of the day went by in the same way. The two strolled through the winding streets of Hogsmeade, visiting the many shops along the way. Neither of them bought anything more than some candy, but then neither really felt like it either.

The conversation was varied. At times it seemed they could talk for hours, but then there were times when neihter of them could find anything to speak of. It was in these times that one of many silences would take place. Some were awkward, especially if they had come across a touchy subject, but for the most part they were comfortable and only broken by a sarcastic remark or seemingly out of place sentence.

Though it would seem this would not be the most interesting day, both students enjoyed it thoroughly and were sorry to see it end. However, they had reached the doors to the Great Hall and knew that they would soon have to sit on opposite sides of the room.

"Well, I supposed we'd better go in then," Malfoy stated after clearing his throat.

"Yeah, but...Malfoy?"

"What?"

"Today...it was fun. I mean...well...maybe the 'Evil Slytherin Prince' isn't so bad after all."

"I know what you mean. But don't tell anyone."

"Oh right. You've got that reputation to keep up."

"Yeah..." his voice trailed off as he looked away, almost as though he was regretting something., But again, before Hermione could study his expression properly he recovered, changing the subject.

"Um, are you planning on attending the Halloween Ball?"

"Of course."

"Do you have a date?"

"No, actually."

_He isn't going to...No, of course not. He is still Malfoy._

"Oh. I see."

_There. It was just curiosity_

"Would you like to go with me?"

_HE DID!_

"Yeah, sure. I'd love to." Hermione was barely aware of what she was saying for her amount of shock. And yet a sense of happiness and giddiness washed over her. Before she knew what she was doing she had given him a friendly sort of hug and retreated to the Gryffindor table, leaving Malfoy staring after her.


End file.
